Naruto vrmmo
by Kianstormofwirlpools
Summary: Modern Naruto! Thier worlds first VRMMO! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I've really gotten interested this kind anime and manga.

No, I do not own Naruto but IF i did Hina-chan and Naru-chan would be together.

A blonde teen with spiky blond laid on a bed with his covers sprayed all over him He currently had a orange pillow over his face with his hands to the sides. His right hanging of the bed and his left on another person in his bed. This one under the cover with him and currently laying her head on his chest with a content smile. She had long navy blue hair that went down to her waist but was currently spread around the two.

The room they were in was a average size with a wooden floor and dark orange walls. by the bed was a computer desk that had a high tech computer on top with a wireless mouse and wireless headset. Beside the computer was a closed laptop(surface pro 2).

The room was currently dim in light as the black curtains obstructed the suns rays as it was meant to.

The duo in bed snuggled into each other further resulting in the pillow on the blonds face to fall to the floor revealing the 3 symmetrical whisker marks on his toned face.

The unknown girl slowly opened her eyes showing the world her lavender clear eyes with her milky lavender pupils. She slowly rose from the blonds embrace earning her a groan from said blond. She rose her finger to her lips and giggled loving his cute pouty face.

The blond opened his eyes tiredly as he wiped his face. Looked to the sitting lavender beauty as she tried to stop giggling. He gave a tired smile as he move his other arm from within the covers thus removing the cover that that preventing us from seeing his shirtless form. "Lay down Hinata-chan we have the rest of the day to relax and I don't intend to waist any of it." he stated in a soft smile.

The girl now known as Hinata smiled and bent forward and gave the blond a kiss on lips to witch he grinned at. "Okay Naruto-kun." Was all she said as she laid down and rested her head on his shoulder. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

The blond closed his eyes. "Good morning Hinata."

Just as they were about to fall back into a state of content slumber Naruto's monitor screen lit to life alerting the two.

Naruto quickly exited the bed in rush and jumped over his computer chair only land on it to pull up to the monitor. This action caused the visibility of his long black track pants. Hinata covered her self with the cover because...well... lets just say Hinata could barely feel her legs from their...adventures night.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked in confusion as she put on her cream color jacket and navy sweat pants that she got from under Naruto's bed..

Naruto looked to his lover with a apologetic look. "Sorry Hinata I guess this is going to have to wait tomorrow." He sighed.

Hinata looked confused as she stood behind Natuto and looked to the monitor. In large kanji on top of the page it read **Elemental Nations: Expantion**.

"Naruto-kun what is elemental nations?"

Naruto looked down and scrathed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's the largest mmorpg in the world and the first to become the worlds first VRMMORPG." Longer he spoke the brighter his blush became.

Hinata giggled at her boyfriends shyness to his inner gamer.

Naruto mock glared at her. But than faced the screen smiling with his eyes still on her.

Hinata looked again to the monitor and saw a countdown that reached 0 and blinking green. She could already guess what Naruto wanted to do right now and she was not about to put herself above Naruto. She leaned on his back and faced Naruto giving him a smile. " You can go if you want Naruto-Kun, Ill go with you to."

Naruto grinned, stood up and promptly kissed Hinata with all he could.

After Naruto let go of the dazed Hinata he quickly grabbed his his orange shirt and his black sandals. he grabbed his surface 2 pro and ran out the room with a blushing Hinata coming soon after him dressed.

Naruto and Hinata exited the large mansion as they made there way to Naruto garage. Yes his garage.

Naruto speed to the center of the garage door to the key pad. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin silver key that had no extensions that a modern has. He pushed in the odd formed key in the key hole. A small flash of light came from the key hole and the door slit. The two side split into 6 parts with 3 from each side, the 3 retracted to inside of the garage. Naruto rushed in to the garage to see his bike. (see profile)

Naruto puled him and Hinata on the bike. Hinata hugged his back as he put on a pair of black goggles. Naruto placed his hand on the side bars and squeezed the handals. The teardrop like head light began to glow a dim red while the other two shined a bright blue. Naruto grinned and pushed his feet down. the bike immediately began accelerating. Naruto shot out his garage and quickly went down the the drive way to the road. Naruto looked to the speed meter and saw he was going 86 mph and smirked 14 miles under the limit and and steadily lowering(distance from surpassing the limit).

Naruto looked to his control panel to see the satellite map overview of his location and quickly set coordinates for his desired location.

Hinata who already put on her goggles looked to the map and saw they were aways from thiere destination. She looked to Naruto who was grinning crazily as he weaved by passing vehicles. "Naruto-kun why are we going so far out the way I thought they were many electronic stores around here?" Her confusion clear as day.

Naruto glanced to his girlfriend and chucked finding her confuision adorable. "Of course they're but as I said before its the largest and most well known mmo game in the world with the added fact that it's the first vr game in the world." He spoke to her practically shouting because the sound of the wind hitting both thier ears.

Hinata nodded and looked to the map again noticing that their route would eventually take theme to the hybrid zone.

The hybrid region was the area where nature and technology blended perfectly. Every major city had one located in thier city wall. This area and concept was founded in 2032 and perfected in 2067 and it has been 76 years since than with the areas slowly growing. The only down side to this is only the **extremely** wealthy could afford to live thier. Thier have been many people who wanted to at least make this place affordable to the lower middle of society but unfortunately they were heavily out weighed by the ones that only wanted the zones to be of high class and ranked officials. Luckily Naruto and Hinata families were wealthy enough to live thier and both supported the change to allow more unfortunate people to live thier. If youre wondering why Naruto and Hinata were out side the zone and in another home, it was because it was the mansion was one of the homes Naruto bought to get away from it all in the boring high society. His parents didnt mind know everyone needs time off once and a while but that didn't mean there wasent any rules.

Naruto glanced at Hinata again and smiled sheepishly catching her attention. "Hinata would you like gear to so we can play together I'll even buy it for you." His voice was laced with eager.

Hinata thought for a moment and smiled her angelic smile. She kissed him on the cheek than whispered in his ear. "Ok."

Naruto grinned and speed up.

Naruto and Hinata now stood in front of a enormous silver gate. Naruto walked to the gate and placed his right palm on it on the gate. The palm print glowed a soft blue. From the palm print the gate opened. Naruto quickly got on the bike again with Hinata and speed through the gate. The gaurds on the other side waved.

Naruto speed on the dirt roads and looked ahead of him. Seeing the combination of tech and nature.

Naruto made a series of sharp turns while he drove up a enormous tree root. The trees in the zone were so tall that its intertwined branches reached about 13 miles in all directions. Naruto looked to the right seeing one of the trees reverse water ways. The water ways allowed the residents to have clean water and also to support the tree it self. The water came from the natural springs, lakes and ponds in the area purified than sent to the residents.

Naruto looked to the map and seeing thier location pulled up to the side of the road. He got off his grin still firmly planted on his face. Hinata once she had her googles of looked around in confusion as they were currently weren't around any thing.

She looked to her boyfriend with her adorable confusion. "Where are we Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked to her, his grin slightly widened. "Were here." He placed his hands on the ground and. Two holes opened on the wood. Hinata had a question mark above her head as Naruto grabed her hand walked them to the hole on the left.

Before Hinata could ask any questions Naruto grabed her bridal style and jumped down the opening.

Naruto landed on a patch of grass as he and Hinata landed from thier little fall. Hinata leaving his arms shook her head a little to rid the dizziness from her head. "Please warn me next time Naruto-kun."

Naruto scrathed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Naruto and Hinata looked around the hollow branch. The small algae and fungus glowed lighting the way to a small grouping of shops.

Hinata curiously looked to the multiple around buying food, cloths and a assortments of other things.

Naruto suddenly grabed her hand and draged her passed the other shops.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Were almost there."

Naruto stoped in front a fresh new building.

Naruto faced his lavender beauty. "This place is new and only a few people know about it." He grinned and pulled her in.

The wall were coverd with racks filled title. On the floor were stands holding a multitude of accessories for all systems even hack devices. Naruto with Hinata still within his grasp walked to the counter. Behind the counter was a man in his late 20's with light marron hair that was held in a short spiky ponytail. The man looked up in surprise hearing footsteps. He smiled seeing his past students.

"Well I never thought I would see you to here especially you Hinata." His voice laced with amusement. Naruto and Hinata looked at him with confusion for a moment before Naruto had a large grin slpit his face. Hinata just smiled softly at her old teacher.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly embarrassed by his teacher's teasing.

Naruto snapped out of his embarrassment and reasted his hands on the counter and excitingly faced thier old sensei. " Iruka-sensei is the nerve gear still in stock. "

Iruka gained an understanding look as he went o the computer at the edge of the ccounter. His form being followed by 3 sets of eyes. Iruka smirked and faced his students. "Your in luck 3 full sets left. Each $ 1999.99."

Hinata gasped at the price. 'Is it really that important.'

Naruto grinned and pulled out $4110 from his wallet. "2 please, oh and keep the change. " He smiled at the end.

"Why would you need 2 dobe." A dull voice came from behind the two. Naruto grinned and turned around to see the top athlete in school Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto grinned pointed his thumb at his girlfriend. "Hinata here is going to be joining me in the game and were going to be kicking ass and taking names. "

Sasuke just shook his head at his best friends childness. "Dobe youre far from the truth I'll be surprised. If you reach level ten."

This statement caused Naruto to gain a confused expression. "What do you mean level ten I'm already a level 90 shinobi." His face marked in confusion.

Sasuke looked at Naruto slightly annoyed. "Did you even read the expansion features. Everyone level 11 and higher are instantly reverted to level one. "

Naruto face converted to rage. "What that means everything i unlocked will be lost including my tailed beast jewel."

Once again Sasuke shook his head. " Accessories and equipment are allowed at any level and equipment now grows with the player."

Naruto grinned and the two began to converse more about the new additions.

Hinata was listening intently as she was very interested in the game and because she would be a player soon enough. Iruka taped her shoulder gaining her attention.

Iruka had a 3 boxes on the counter. All three had the same name but there was a key difference in each. The first one on the left had a large red circle with 3 coma like marks in the circle with a small dot between the three. The middle one had a large red circle with a spiral In the middle. The right one had a large white circle with what appeared to be bulging veins.

Hinata looked in confusion at the three boxes that no doubt contained the nerve gear. Naruto noticed Hinata lack of presence and turned to face his beauty only to gasp when he saw the packages. Sasuke also gave this reaction when he noticed the left package. Naruto rested his neck on Hinata's as he grabbed the package with the spiral. Sasuke grabed the one with the red eye. That left Hinata with the white eyed one.

Naruto his voice filled with excitement. "Sasuke is this what I think it is."

Sasuke smirked as reached for his wallet and pulled the necessary money for the gear. He gave the cash to Iruka and picked up the box placing it under his arm. He looked to Naruto. "Yah it is." He began to walk out the store. "See you later Naruto." He was gone.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke retreating form, once he disappeared Naruto faced his still confused girlfriend and chucked sheepishly. He once again grabed her hand and lead her to the door the boxes over his shoulder. Before they exited through the front Naruto turned his head back. "Thanks Iruka-sensei." And like that they were gone and the sound of a motorcycle could be heard over head moments later.

Iruka just shock his head in amusement they may have grown but there were still the same.

-NNarutoo-

"There finished." Naruto stated as he placed the nerve gear on Hinata.

They were currently back in Naruto room as he and now Hinata have the nerve gear equipped to thier head. Naruto sat down on the bed and placed Hinata between his legs snuggling into her back. Naruto looked to Hinata not that she noticed. "Hinata."

"Hmm." She hummed in response.

"When it says choose village pick Konoha ok."

"K." She spook softly as the gear activated.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

You know it's really hard typing this from a phone with the stupid auto correct but it cant be helped.

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

Anyway lets begin.

-VRMMO-

A blinding blue light flashed in Naruto's eyes obscuring his vision. When the light dimed and Naruto eyes readjusted to the light he saw what appeared to be a blue void.

A feminine voice rang through his head. "Welcome."

Naruto turned around trying to find the woman only to see no one.

The voice returned. "Thank for buying the special Jinchuriki edition. Your character will be adjusted with the tailed beast legend... Kyuubi."

Naruto grinned in excitement.

The voice continued. "Running body scan for measurements...Avatar completed showing model now."

In front of Naruto appeared an exact copy of himself with the standard shinobi outfit for the village elite rank. The outfit consisted of a green flask jacket that held 6 pockets 3 on each side the chest, a midnight blue body suit that went slightly baggy on the writes and ankles but the rest of the suit was skin tight great for long battles but bad for everyday life. The foot ware included a pair of black shinobi sandals that left the toes and heel uncovered and reached just above the ankle. The hands were covered by by thin finger less gloves that held a stain less metal plate with spiral edged in to it. finally to show his affiliation was a head band with long black fabric that reached his mid-back and on it was a metal plate that had a leaf with a spiral in the middle of the leaf. This symbol marked the village that one belonged to, the leaf symbol represented Konoha the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto stared intensely at his avatar looking for the slightest deviation to detail. So far everything was correct the hair color, skin tone, height and birthmarks were all their. The voice returned. "To begin you're adventure please enter your avatar.

"Huh" Naruto looked up in confusion. He turned to his avatar gain to notice it was facing forward his back to him.

"Please enter your avatar." The voice repeated.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a shot." He took two steps back and jumped legs first to his avatar. The moment his feet touched the avatar Naruto body turned a blinding white and was absorbed into Naruto's avatar.

The void around it glowed to a harsh white.

-vrmmo-

Naruto woke to find him self staring at the the fairly cloudy blue sky past the multiple tree layers.

Naruto stared at the sky enjoying the soft breeze and beautiful sky but not noticing three important things.

1. He was outside in a wild forest.

2. He was now wearing his avatars clothing and gear.

3. And finally Hinata was not laying on or beside him.

When Naruto finally noticed the lack of lavender and/or the smell of said lavender around him he sprang up while crossing his legs. Naruto looked erratically around him to find anything similar. When he didn't he was about to panic.

"Naruto." Naruto temporally distracted from mini freaking out looked behind him to see a spiky red headed teen walking to him. (At lest a year younger than him.)

The teen was was wearing a red overcoat that had 2 extensions that reached to his ankles and spit from just below his pelvis from his front and back. He had 3 thin black belts that fell loosely around his over coat where his waist was located. He had slightly baggy plants that dug into his sandals that were similar to Naruto. on his mid thighs and a little above his ankles were silver bands that limited the pants movement. on his chest was a s metal chest plat that had a single strap that went over his left shoulder and multiple straps that connected to his back and held a gourd that was held diagonally on his back. the teen also had pure green eyes that had the same shade of green for both his pupil and cornea making his pupil practically invisible. He had thick black paint around his eyes making them seem slightly bigger than they actually were. Above his left eye was an red tattoo that in kanji spelled "love".

Naruto looked curiously at the teen and raised a brow. "Who are you."

The teen smiled even if it was barley noticeable. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me Naruto."

Naruto jumped to his feet upon hearing his voice. "Gaara!" He shouted in surprise while pointing dramatically.

Gaara nodded, his smile slightly growing.

Naruto grinned and clasped his right hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Im glad your here but...where are we?" he ended blinking in confusion.

Gaara gained a confused look than gained an understanding look. Gaara from his waist pulled the loosely tied head band. The head band had had engraved hour glass shape with bar above it. He held it In front of Naruto's face. "What does this remind you of?"

Naruto looked at the head band confused until a migraine suddenly appeared causing him to clutch his head in pain. "OOWWEE."

Garaa simply asked. "Do you remember where we are?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Naruto done rubbing his poor head answered. "Of course elemental nation and fire nation depending on the size of the trees."

Gaara shock his head in amusement. "Come Naruto." He began to walk away.

Naruto simply tilted his head. "I cant."

Gaara faced him his face telling his confusion.

Naruto looked up. "I'm waiting for two people. One I think you'd like." He stated simply.

Gaara nodded and walked to a tree and sat down resting his back on the lifelike program.

Naruto heard something and turned his head to the right his face stern. But it was gone when only a fox came running through the bushes. Gaara didn't react at all.

Naruto looked in amusement as he witnessed the fox cautiously walked up to him. Naruto crouched to get closer to the fox and offered a friendly smile. The fox went to his outstretched hand and and rubbed its face to it. Naruto chuckled and piked up the fox earning a soft yip from said fox. "Hello litte guy wanna come with me." Naruto asked the animal. His response was yip and a lick to the face causing Naruto to close one eye and smile.

Naruto sat down and petted the fox. Naruto looked to Gaara who appeared to be asleep. Naruto sighed. Naruto then remembered something. When on the same village or squad(party) players had a way of speaking far away in secured channels, with this information Naruto brought his finger to his ear and hoped this worked. Naruto pressed his finger in his ear but instead of hitting flesh Naruto hit a small ear piece with a small mike. Instantly a blue transparent list of names appeared in front of him. Naruto' s surprise quickly disappeared as he noticed the name Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha on the list. He pressed co channel and picked their names.

A moment later a click was heard from the head piece and he heared his loveres voice. "Hello?"

Naruto sprang to his feet , the fox on his shoulder looking at him curious. "Hinata-chan!"

From the out burst Garaa's eyes snapped open to scan the surroundings. When he saw no one he looked curious to Naruto only nod in understanding when he saw Naruto finger on his ear piece.

Naruto grinned as he talked to his friends. "Hinata where are you? I come and get you and Sasuke you will meet us there."

"H-hai i'm just out side a forest with a stream going beside me." Hinata informed.

Sasuke voice came. "Hinata is the river going through the forest?"

"Hai."

Naruto understanding Sasuke question asked one himself. "With way is the water heading?"

"Um into the forest."

Naruto nodded his head. "Good, we will meet you there."

"We?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto grinned." Yah i've meet a old friend." Naruto pulled his finger from the ear piece disabling the connection. Naruto turned around to see Gaara staring at him. Naruto chuckled. "Were going to meet up at the river out side the forest you wanna come."

Gaara simply nodded.

Naruto grined and sniffed the air. The fox mimicking him. When the scent of moisture hit thier noses Naruto faced forward began walking. The fox reasting in his hair.

Gaara shoock his head. And followd him to the river.

If you looked closely you would be able to see a tanki asleep on Gaara's gourd.

-VRMMO-

Naruto and Gaara dashed through the forest on the was to the meeting point by following along the reverse direction of the water flow.

A click was heard. Naruto pressed the ear piece. "Yah?"

The femal voice from before came through the speaker. "Uzumaki Nagato has sent you an ally request."

Naruto's eyes widened. This temporarily causing him to lose focas causing him to almost trip over his own feet.

Gaara noticed this. "Naruto?"

Naruto accepted it and looked to Gaara. "It's nothing to worry about I just had someone request to be my ally.

Gaara still curious. "Who?"

Naruto simply looked ahead a began to accelerate faster. "My uncle."

Gaara didn't ask his curiosity satisfied. He speed up to match Naruto's speed.

After a few more minutes of running Naruto was beginning to feel the effects of dashing at 40 mph for two hours. He was slightly huffing.

Gaara noticed Naruto exhaustion. Gaara activated player sight. Players in elemental nations had 2 gauges. Stamina and chakra.

Stamina is the amount of energy that the player has. The stamina gauge is in no way the HP of the player. The chakra is the special energy of the world that allows people to use and create special skills. The two gauges create the the health system. The damage from attacks will lower the stamina gauge. If the stamina and chakra are below 5 percent the player will enter critical state a state were all attributes are enhanced 15 percent. If the player's stamina reach zero the player will become unconscious and unable preform any function until the stamina and chakra gauge reach at least 70 percent. If the chakra gauge reaches zero chakra in critical state the character will die and the player is band from playing for 1 week. In the case of the stamina meter reaching below 10 percent and the chakra is higher than 10 percent the chakra techniques used will become weaker and expand more energy this effect is vice versa. The critical state also had a bonus effect. If you defeat an enemy in critical state the player will gain triple experience.

Gaara noticed Naruto's stamina gauge was at fifty percent while his was 96. Gaara also noticed Naruto's level 1. His was 10.

"Naruto here." Gaara reached into his inventory and pulled a green apple. He tossed it to Naruto.

Naruto caught the fruit and looked at it strangely. He glanced to Gaara.

"It will restore your stamina gauge." He said simply.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and tossed the apple whole into his mouth then swallowing it. His stamina regained 27%.

Naruto looked ahead and noticed they where feet away from the exit. He smirked ready take on this world with full force. Naruto suddenly thought of an idea. He smirked and quickly opened his inventory and selected his custom outfit. His body glowed as he took the last step to exit the forest.

Naruto dashed out of the trees in his new armor. (See profile I tried to describe it and it failed. You Wii fans will be happy...or pissed.) He skidded to a halt. Gaara quickly joined him and rose a brow at his friends armor.

Naruto noticed his stare and chucked. "Special armor that lowers the usage of chakra."

Gaara nodded And looked to the distance seeing the sky begin to gain a darker hue. He squinted his eyes when he saw movement. Naruto mimicked this action the both saw a feminine figure run from what seemed to be a tiger.

Naruto eyes widen when he noticed the long navy hair.

"Hinata!" Naruto dashed to his girlfriend's aid. Gaara right behind him and strangely orbs of sand around him.

Hinata ran as hard as she could while the tiger chased after her. Her stamina was reaching 20%. Hinata ran down the hill barly managing to dodge the beast. She couldn't celebrate as the tiger in a fury charged her. She tried to run faster but she tripped on a hidden rock that was obscured by tall grass. The tiger descended on her and she could only look in fear as it got closer and to her with its gaping maw.

Suddenly a fist impacted the tiger's skull resulting in its body to be thrown into the air. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto used 20% of his chakra to injure the level 4 beast.

Hinata looked amazed as Naruto just saved her from intense pain.

Naruto body glowed a soft orange and his eyes red. He has entered Jinchuriki initial state. The Fox reasting on his head had now glowing red eyes matching Naruto's perfectly.

Jinchuriki players had several modes and abilities depending on the beast they've been assigned. The initial form is accessible to all Jinchuriki. Initial state is like a temporary levelling with the stronger the player becomes the more natural it feels and the duration extandeds.

Naruto crouched his knees only two inches away from his shoulders and launched himself to the enraged raising tiger. The moment Naruto was about to slam into the tiger The tiger leaped into the air clawed his chest.

Naruto skidded and rolled on the grass The claw strike taking fifty percent of his stamina.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata fearfully called out.

Gaara just watched knowing Naruto needed this if he was going to advance.

Naruto flipped over the tiger's claw strike landing behind it and sweeping its legs.

The tiger fell over. Naruto used this time to pull out the weapon that fit this armor the Dragon blade.

The beast once again rose to it's feet this time cautiously staring at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a jewel that had the kanji "9" and inserted into it the blade. Naruto grinned as the glow darkened and Naruto pupils turned into slits. He charged at the beast gripping its fur and with great effort threw the beast into the air. Naruto launched himself after the airborne tiger now hovering just over it. "TAKE THIS!" Naruto spun in a spiral downward his blade extended and precisely decapitated the tiger. The moment the blade completely severed the head the body and head dispersed in hundreds of blue data particles that was absorbed into Naruto's skin rejuvenating him and forcing his level counter to 3.

Naruto landed softly on the grass. His eye and aura turned to it's original state blue and invisible. He gazed at his blade wielding hand, the events that have transpired finally registering to him. 'Did...did I do that.' He asked himself.

Naruto slightly jumped when two arms embraced him. "Thank you Naruto-kun for saving me." Naruto calmed himself and smiled softly. He embraced his lover making sure the blade didn't dare hurt her.

"Well dobe that was a odd way of level jumping."

Naruto looked to the forest they just exited To see Sasuke Uchiha in his dubbed "hebi" outfit.

Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke's level, 3. "It looks like you did some grinding of you're own."

Sasuke nodded. He glanced at Gaara. "Gaara."

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. "Uchiha."

The two held a mutual respect for each other even though they've been on countless missions together.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was still in his embrace. "Hina-hime are you awake." He received no response. Naruto in a amused smile huffed. He bent down and placed her on his back keeping her up by her thighs. He blushed feeling her large(huge) chest on his back. He looked to the other two. "Hinata is exhausted I'm log us both out."

Gaara nodded understanding. "Yes, I must leave as well my father has required I accompany him to his trip to Egypt."

Sasuke joined them. "My father has is relocating us to the branch level he will need my help."

Naruto nodded and opened his and Hinata's main menu. He pressed Hinata's log out button.

Only to instinctively to pull his hand back as the button disintegrated upon contact.

"!"

Gaara and Sasuke imitated Naruto's shock upon the action occurred on their menus.

Naruto looked shock as his entire main menu shattered this happening to them all.

"What happening!" Naruto alarmed.

The area around them darkened and 3 sealing matrix appeared below them.

'A seal matrix?!'

'What?!'

'Nani?!'

We're the respective thoughts of Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto.

They all disappeared in distortion in space.

-VRMMO-

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke appeared on a 35 foot wide tree branch. Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata bridal style before she hit the ground. Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto."

"Yah"

"...Turn around."

Naruto looked behind him and gasped in surprise. In the enormous trees were multiple platforms and branches that held hundreds of shops, home, entertainment centers and more. The unbelievable structures were connected by ropes and branches. This was the village hidden in leaves Konoha. The awe did not last long as thousands upon thousands of players began appearing. From the young to middle age, short tall, thin and thick and obviously male and female.

They were know surrounded by hundreds of people. Naruto and Sasuke struggled in remaining close to each other with Naruto being it more difficult because his beauty in his arms.

One person bumped into him hard enough to drop Hinata. If Naruto hadn't slide to his knees and caught her she would have been hurt. Naruto had enough he stood and took a deep breath and shouted in anger. "QUIET!"

The shout was heard by every player and over lapped all other voices.

All and I mean all looked to Naruto in confusion, annoyance and anger.

Sasuke after nursing his now numb ear stood next to Naruto. Hinata awoke and tiredly left Naruto's arms and looked around unaware of the growing tenshion. "Where are Naruto-Kun."

A man with spiky golden hair and a women with long crimson hair jumped down and landed in front of the three. Naruto's eyes widen in shoock his mouth closed due his body freezing.

Sasuke just rose a brow.

Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze were now standing in front of their son and his girlfriend.

Minato waved casually and Kushina smiled softly.

Naruto regained feeling in his jaw. "What are you doing here mom dad." The younger players all rose brows at this.

Minato patted his sons shoulder. "Your forgetting Naruto I'm the one who introduced you to the game."

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

Kushina smiled addressed giggling Hinata her smile disappearing. "To answer your question it appears we are in konoha the starter\home town for konoha players."

Sasuke nodded. "That would explain why Gaara didn't appear with us.

Naruto gave a curious look. "But that doesn't explain why my main menu is gone-." "What do you mean gone!"

He was cut of by a male red head a few feet from him.

Naruto annoyed answered anyway. "When I pressed log out my main menu shattered in front of me and my friends."

The player curious opened his and pressed options the button cracked and the entire menu shattered. He looked in shoock.

Alarmed other players opened theirs and like everybody else they all shattered. There was silence. Naruto anticipated what was about to occur and covered Hinata's ears. The moment the clapped on her ears everyone (besides the main group) lost it."

Every one began to scream, mutter in shoock or were just speechless.

Kushina gained tik marks above her brow her eye twitching. Minato noticed and covered his wifes ears. This calmed her slightly. Naruto on the other hand was down right pissed the nose practically deafening thanks to his avatar's enhanced hearing. He snapped(again). "SHUT UP!"

They called down if slightly.

Naruto huffed. "Why are you freaking out so bad, it's probably an error that being fixed at this moment we just need to wait."

This reassured many but few were skeptical including Sasuke.

"Well that would be nice if that were true but unfortunately this is no longer a game."

Everyone looked to the source of the voice. On top of the steel symbol of konoha a man stood. This man was standing a impressive 6'2. He wore a long black clock that had a red rim and reached slightly beyond his wrists and ankles. Thier were multiple red outlined white clouds that spread throughout theThis man was standing a impressive 6'2. He wore a long black clock that had a red rim and reached slightly beyond his wrists and ankles. Thier were multiple red outlined white clouds that spread throughout the hooded cloak. But the strangest thing about was his orange spiral mask that only revealed his right eye.

Naruto shouted. "Who are you?!"

The man dropped casually sitting with his left leg dangling. "Patience young Jinchuriki your assistance isn't needed as of yet."

Naruto becoming irritated. "What do you mean assistance."

The man was chuckled in a amusement. "This world shall replace the dull and unmoving world that we originated. I plan to make this world reality and recreate the old world we know to a illusion of the past."

Naruto threw his hand to the side outraged by this lunatic. "So you're the one who messed up the main menu."

Minato steeped forward."What is your goal surely you are aware that thoes who fall in this world will be forced to the real world."

The man gave a sinister chuckle giving the players a foreboding feeling. "The reality of the situation will come to you soon but for now enjoy the remaing sense of safety that will surely disappeared." He spoke this as his form began to be absorbed in a distortion of space.

Naruto looked to Sasuke. He nodded. He looked to Hinata and grabed her hand. "Come on Hinata were going." She nodded.

Minato noticed thier retreat but said nothing.

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke dropped down to the ground below konoha. Sasuke immediately pressed his com and searched for a name.

Naruto looked in confusion. "Who are you looking for?"

"A combat medic that I've teamed up with on occasion. She was useful let's see if she still is." He found her name and pressed the linked.

Naruto looked to Hinata to see her eyes dropping slightly. He kissed her forehead earning a cute eep from her.

The end of this chapter.

See ya and remember review.

And remember if your gonna do it do it like a boss. (Shikacloud reference.)


	3. Glimpse to future strength

Please enjoy.

-VRMMO-

Minato watched as his son and friends leaving maneuvering through the crowd.

"Minato where's Naruto."

He looked to his curious wife and gave her a reassuring grin. "It seems like they're off to the open world. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Kushina shoock her head and placed her palms on her waist and slightly bent forward. "Minato if you think our son is not going to  
do something reckless than your dead wrong mister come on were going after them. "She turned to catch her son but was  
stopped by Minato who pulled her back into his chest.

Minato smiled at his cutely blushing embarrassed wife. "They'll be fine on their own, I'm sure they'll also become stronger." He  
kissed her cheek.

Kushina grumbled her blush still present. "Stupid handsome blonds."

"Hmm." Minato asked looking down to her, his smile filled with amusement.

She averted her eyes from his. "Nothing."

Minato closed his eyes in amusement. But his eyes snapped open when the sound of a scream reached his ears. Kushina and  
Minato turned to face the sound. A female player with her butt on the ground. In front of her was her status menu. The alarming  
thing that occurred was that there was now a third green gauge above the stamina gauge. Kushina leaving Minato's arms walked  
over to her and bent down to the teen, "Are you alright." She asked worried while stretching her hand out.

The girl nodded and accepted the hand. "Th-thanks I was just surprised is all."

Kushina nodded and helped the girl to her feet. As the two conversed Minato stared intensely at the green gauge. He knew the reason why the the players didn't have a health gauge. The stamina gauge is the physical representation of the bodies natural stamina when estimated by the nerve gear,  
leveling multiplied the stamina by the level of the player. This also occurred with the other stats of the player. A player could  
infinitely become stronger as there was no level cap. This did not mean that the players could just grind there way to the upper  
levels. At each level gained the experience needed to level again was tripled to the previous amount. With this in mind Minato  
activated his player sight allowing him to see more player's meters. All the surrounding players now had a green gauge above  
thier yellow stamina gauge. With player sight he was now able to see the gauges, condition and level of the surrounding players in  
detail. All of the player's health gauge from his view all followed a similar pattern, H=S+(C*.5) or health equals the stamina plus  
half the chakra.  
Minato frowned and looked to his own stats, it also followed that similar pattern. The reason the game did not utilize a health bar  
was because it was impossible to measure the amount of life force a person had in ones body.

To add a health gauge and keep a stamina was most unsettling. His fists clutched in worry as he remembered what the masked  
man said. ' The reality of the situation will come to you soon but for now enjoy the remaing sense of safety that will surely  
disappear'. Minato eyes expanded in shock his mind now fully understanding the situation at hand.

-VRMMO-

"Haa!"

A small dust cloud originated from Hinata's palm strike hitting the ground just missing the lion she had aimed for. Hinata back flipped avoiding a downward claw swipe. She landed backpedaling. She huffed her arm over her chest. Her stamina was now at 37% and her health was at 49%. The lion charged at her it's speed faster than she could follow. It charged its left claw at Hinata. She not quick enough to react closed her eyes to not see it coming. Hinata heard a clash and opened her eyes to see Naruto, blocking the claw strike with his arm guard. Naruto grunted, his stamina being slowly drained.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Right!" Sasuke said as he jumped over Naruto and Hinata and stabbed the lion through the back with his sword. The lion lost the  
strength to stand and fell on its stomach. Sasuke pulled the sword from the dead lion and steeped of said lion. The lions body  
burst into hundreds of blue cubes they split into thirds and one third entering each Naruto Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata sighed in  
relief her level counter going from 3 to 4 rejuvenating her. Naruto and Sasuke level stayed at 5.  
It has been 3 hours since they left konoha and they were making thier way through the hilly plains sticking with the main dirt road.  
Hinata fell to her knees and sighed finally resting after that battle with a level five monster.

Naruto bent down to her, his form barly injured. He looked to her worried. "Hinata-chan are you all right?"

Hinata smiled at his concern, thankful. "Hai Naruto-kun I'm just tired."

Sasuke nodded and looked to the sky seeing the large half moon in the sky. "We have been going a long time. We should set  
camp before the sun sets. Naruto do you have any barriers."

Naruto nodded and reached into his bag.

Hinata gained an confused expression and faced her boyfriend. "Barrier?"

Naruto answered while searching through his bag. "Its a special wood when burned releases a scent that acts like a barrier it lasts  
about 10 hours."

She nodded.

Sasuke went down and sat down in a relaxed position (Yuri Lowel).

Naruto finally selected the wood. The wood fell into his arms. Naruto placed it between him and Sasuke. Sasuke rose his hand to  
a half tiger seal and blew a soft jet of flames to the wood. The fire came to life. Hinata sighed in content as the fire gave her the  
warmth the cool night had relieved her of. Naruto sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Hinata  
smiled softly this was better than any fire. Sasuke Sat up and pressed his com, answering.

"Yes...were already on our way...we've set up camp to rest for tonight, you have that time to catch us if your not here when we leave than head forward  
the nearest town...fine see you soon." He disabled the com.

Naruto with Hinata now snuggling in his chest, his legs crossed over hers looked to Sasuke. "How far is she from us."

Sasuke removed his sword from his waist and placed it on the ground beside him. "She's just begun to follow us. She said she at  
least should be level four before exploring and joining a squad."

Naruto nodded it seemed reasonable. He looked to Hinata seeing her smiling face. He smiled and looked his now raised palm. The nerve gear was amazing he could feel, touch, see, smell everything as it were real. He was just glad he didn't have to use the restroom in this world. Naruto yawned felling tired himself.

He quickly searched his inventory and pulled out a large tent and a long blanket. He set up the tent that could easily hold 12 people. Naruto  
when finished opened the zip door and placed 3 mats in side. Two pushed together an one to the far left. He picked up his  
sleeping girlfriend and placed her on the two mats. He looked to Sasuke who was sitting by the fire. "Sasuke are you going to stay out here."

Sasuke just glanced at Naruto and nodded. Naruto shrugged and entered the tent locking it from the inside. This prevented any  
sound to be heard in or out.  
Naruto went to Hinata and unequiped her vest and sandals. He blushed seeing her form underneath. Even after sleeping with her  
he could not fathom how beautiful she was.  
Naruto took a deep breath and calm himself down. He than unequiped his armor and jacket leaving him in a black t-shirt. Naruto  
sat cross legged beside Hinata who was sleeping soundly. Naruto sighed but than smiled. He quickly went over Hinata and laid  
down to her right. As if sensing his presence Hinata turned and snuggled into his chest. Naruto chuckled and brought the blanket  
over their body. He slowly fell to slumber. Only for them to snap open in alarm.

-VRMMO-

Sasuke stared intently at the at the 24 foot long white snake in front of him, it's head about the size of his torso. Sasuke slowly  
reached for his sword. The snake's focus turned to his hand witch made him freeze. Sasuke did not like this at all. Thier was a  
level 10 white snake that 1 break through the scent barrier witch only a boss class enemy was able to do, 2 his best chance of  
surviving were asleep and 3 he was only fucking level 5.

Sasuke had to choose possibly his life or his comrades. The snake began to slowly move torwards him.  
Sasuke made his choice he grabbed his sword and threw it straight at the tent. Before it could hit a hand grabed it in mid air.

"You know Sasuke force activating our battle mode is a terrible way to wake up." Naruto rose from the tent his equipment re  
equipped. Hinata stood behind him. Sasuke back flipped and now stood beside Naruto. Naruto tossed Sasuke's his sword witch  
to Sasuke caught effortlessly.

"It was the only way to force you awake in time." Sasuke stated his eyes never leaving the hebi. Naruto nodded and looked to  
Sasuke attire.

"Sasuke I think you should change into a stronger outfit were going to need it." Naruto informed as he pulled out the dragon blade  
and entered his stance. Sasuke in a flash entered his equipment and equipped his strongest custom out fit. The only true  
difference was the high collar short sleeved shirt that had a red and white fan at the center of the back. Sasuke unsheathed his  
sword and placed the sheath under the top rope around his waist.

Naruto stared at the snake as it began to body of the ground. He glanced to a slightly shsken Hinata. "Hinata only help when you  
need to leave the most to me and Sasuke this enemy is to strong."

"Hai."

Upon the confirmation Sasuke with his sword to his side charged his eyes beginning to change form. He jumped air and threw ademon windmill shuriken. The snake easily avoided it by slithering to left in speeds only Sasuke could follow. Naruto already in initial state, jumps in the air and grabbed Sasuke's ankles. "Sasuke!" Naruto twisted in midair and threw Sasuke at the snake.

The snake coiled launched itself at the air born Sasuke. Sasuke useing his entire body spiraled out of the snakes way and ran  
down the snakes body He jumped of and threw his sword at the snake's skull. The snake turned his head and caught the airborne  
blade. Naruto appeared above the serpent slashed downward aiming for its neck. The snake let the sword drop slightly and bit  
into the handle and intercepted Naruto's slash Naruto eyes widen. The snake using it advantage of leverage pushed Naruto into  
the air. Hinata seeing him in danger jumped into the air and caught Naruto. He nodded to her in thanks.  
Sasuke activated the necessary hand seals to activate the standard fire class technique. He breathed in a large breath.

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!**"

Through Sasuke's mouth came a high power jet of flame that that spread in a majestic wave fire  
the snake hissed loudly as it was engulfed by flames. Sasuke huffed and fell to one knee. That A-class technique had taken 40%  
of his stamina and 83% of his chakra. This left him with only 20% stamina and 17% chakra. Naruto and Hinata ran to his side.  
Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet. "Are you alright." Naruto asked worried about his friend.

Sasuke breathed hard. "Yah, that jutsu is ment to be used when your level count is 60 or higher, I'm lucky that didn't kill me." He  
stated, his breathing slowly becoming evenly paced.

Naruto smirked. "Yah, but at least we're able to beat that teme."

Hinata gave a confused expression. "But I don't see the experience."

This caused both to looked into the smoke cloud.

The ground behind Hinata cracked.

With his enhance hearing Naruto moved behind Hinata and crossed his arms in a x just in time to block the the snakes head that  
erupted from the earth. Naruto grunted as he was pushed in to the air.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted. The veins around her eyes bulged slightly. Sasuke tisked and ran after Naruto, Hinata close behind.  
Naruto was being dragged on the ground as he clung to the snake head. His health bar beginning to drained by the excessive  
damage being done to Naruto. Naruto tired of this, rose his hand and using open Palm used his own custom technique.

"**Kawazu Tataki!**"

Naruto with much force brought down his open palm to the snake's head. The snake head smashed into the ground  
creating a small creator uplifting many stones. Naruto jumped away and scanned his opponent. The snake slowly rose as Naruto  
scanned its condition. This boss level now had 40% of its health left. The moment it completely rose it's head a blade stabbed it  
down to the ground. Sasuke appeared and stomped on the blade forcing it deeper into the snake's head. Hinata leaped over the  
snake throwing multiple wired shurikens at the snake The all spread out and fell to the sides of the snake, The wires forcing it  
down. Naruto grinned as the serpent struggle to escape. He straightened his back and let his guard down as he walked to his  
friends.

"That was awesome, good job Hinata." Hinata blushed at his praise.

Sasuke walked off the snake's head, still slightly winded. "Right but it only immobilized it."

Naruto smirked and out stretched his hand. In his hand a dense black ball the size of a marble appeared. Naruto grunted his chakra going from 82% to 5% and his stamina 73% to 7%. This forced Naruto in critical state. Naruto's veins bulged and his teeth turned to fangs. Naruto used his exclusive to nine technique.

"**Cho Mini Bijuu dama!**"

Naruto thrusted his arm forward the marble sized ball hitting the snake. On contact the marble unleashed a enormous shock wave of positive and negative energy. The snake was evaporated along with the ground under and behind it leaving the a two mile long fifteen foot wide trench. Hinata looked in awe. Sasuke stood their his stamina at 1% and chakra also 1%. He fell forward his eyes rolled to the back of his head. But before he hit the ground Hinata caught him. Thousands of blue experiences floated from the trench split into 3 and was absorbed into the the three. Naruto and Sasuke bodies slightly bulked from the extensive experience gain. Destroying an enemy twice the player's level automatically gained them a level. Naruto in critical state earned them triple that earning them 3 levels. Now came the true experience from the snake. The snakes would have earned two levels but with the instant level gain the experience needed was timed by nine and with Naruto's exp bonus they gained just enough to level up 4 times, five for Hinata. This lead to Naruto going from level 5 to 9, Sasuke 5 to 9 and Hinata 4 to 9. The shook of that much power entering their power caused them all to the land of unconsciousness. A pink haired female teen walked to the fallen group. She stared at them with her green eyes and bent down and began healing Naruto.

-VRMMO-

A man with long slightly shaggy spiky hair stood on a the point of a large rock formation that gave him a clear view of the canyons and rocky plains. He wore a white kitsune mask that a 3 red rings that connected at the inner side of of the mask, a custom markings on the forehead, two animal like ears on the top that was painted red on the inside. He also wore a long dark blue-grey robe with a thick fur collar. On his shoulder, a black Fox with nine tails rested. The man looked to a blue screen showing Naruto Uzumaki. He had just witnessed Naruto's impressive level jump.

"...Nee-san" He said simply. His level clear next to his name, it was 84.

Ha I'm done and it's absent even been a week.  
Thank you for reading and please review : )


	4. Notice

No chapters for a while I want to focus on other projects that are swimming in my head and organize away to focus on all my stories becase i enjoy writing them an your feedback. This author note will disappear when i release a chapter.


End file.
